Iracebeth of Crims the Red Queen
The Red Queen is the main antagonist of Tim Burton's 2010 adaptation of Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland and is the main antagonist turned major character in its 2016 sequel Alice Through The Looking Glass. A vain queen usually delegating responsibility to various underlings, the Red Queen is a secondary player in the live action storyline of the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Beginnings The Red Queen was once Ircabeth, a high ranking member of Queen Bavmorda's board of advisory. Ircabeth always had a lust for power. She eventually grew tired of having to serve under Bavmorda, and ultimately tried to usurp her. With any followers she could get, Ircabeth launched an attack on Bavmorda that ended horribly. All of Ircabeth's followers were killed, save for Ircabeth herself, who Bavmorda had a particularly cruel punishment in store for. Bavmorda banished I rcabeth to an incredibly barren wasteland, and used magic to lock her in there for the rest of her days. The Wasteland was utterly empty and devoid of life. Ircabeth lived in complete solitude for close to a decade. Having no companionship whatsoever was going to be the death of her, until she recieved a very special visitor. The Dark One, Rumpelstiltskin, greeted Ircabeth with a slimy, sinister smile. He knew she craved company and companionship, so they broke a deal. Unrolling a large scroll, Rumpelstiltskin said he'd turn the Wasteland into a kingdom, with Ircabeth as its ruler, in exchange for a few favors in the future. Ircabeth signed her name, and with a wave of his wand, Rumpelstiltskin turned the Wasteland into a flourishing, green kingdom. He dubbed it Wonderland, and named Ircabeth its Red Queen, names ircabeth took a shine to. Ircabeth was impressed, but Rumpelstiltskin wasn't done yet. He cast a second spell on the kingdom. Anyone unfortunate enough to step on its soil would be unable to leave of their own will. Before very long, a massive variety of creatures and character became denizens of Wonderlnad. Ircabeth eventually developed a method of torture that could warp one's mind into forgetting their past life. Ircabeth would convince the beings there was only Wonderland. There was nothing aside it. No other lands. This way, no one could ever leave. Eventually, a poor hat maker named Jefferson wandered into Wonderland, and like anyone else, he was immediately apprehended and taken to the Red Queen, who tried to erase his memory as well. Strangely, Jefferson was extraordinarily strong willed. He had a daughter back home and refused to forget her or his past life. The Red Queen wasn't terribly concerned, but to make sure he wouldn't cause trouble, she placed Jefferson in incredibly low poverty. Jefferson, bided his time, making hats as he did back home. To any Wonderland citizen he saw, he asked them where they came from and how to leave. The other citizens, however, their minds warped by the Red Queen, laughed at the suggestion of other worlds. There was only Wonderland! Jefferson's rumblings of the other worlds eaned him the title 'The Mad Hatter.' Desperate to leave this mad world, Jefferson made one of his traditional, magic hats. It was his only hope to break the barrier from Wonderlnad. He kept it a secret, even from his daughter, that his hats were also portals to other worlds. When he thought that finally, no one was looking, he prepared a hat. But his timing couldn't be worse. Stayne, the Red Queen's Knave, stomped in his cabin for surprise inspection. Stayne confiscated the hat and brought Jefferson to the Red Queen. The Red Queen was actually both impressed and scared by the hat. She ultimately gave Jefferson an order. He'd spend his days making more hats for the exclusive use of the Queen. But, if he ever dared to leave using one, he'd be hunted down and decapitated. To throw salt upon the wound that was slavery, the Red Queen paid nothing to Jefferson, who would remain in poverty for the sake of keeping his magic secret. To this day, Jefferson fantasizes of seeing his daughter again, while making magic hat after hat for the Red Queen, who sits upon her throne of fake friendship. Keeping the Throne Count Rugen, hired by the villainous Queen Bavmorda, proposes a diplomatic solution to the Red Queen; should Bavmorda have control of Wonderland, the Red Queen may remain alive. Enraged at the thought of losing the crown, the Red Queen tasks her knave, Stayne, with eliminating Rugen. He succeeds. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Disney Villains War Dealings With A Cursed Pirate Iracebeth appears in the homemade round submission, challenging the immortal pirate, Davy Jones. She confronts him, along with her deck army, and her entrusted captain, Stayne, for a truce, suggesting to ally with him. The pirate rebuffs her offer and mock her, forcing the Red Queen to drive her army on the battlefield. While her deck army deals with Jones' crewmen, Stayne clashes with Jones himself. The Red Queen looks in horror, as the pirate mercilessly kills his foe, forcing her to retreat. Disney Villains War 3 Disney Heroes Vs Villains War - Part Two Category:Disney Villains Category:Live-action villains Category:Disney Villains War Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:The Red Queen's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Alice In Wonderland Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Redeemed Category:Jadis the White Witch's Alliance Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:The Orgs' Alliance in Villains Battles Category:Jadis the White Witch's and The Red Queen's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs. Villains